Untitled
by LexusGrey
Summary: This is a CSI/Twilight crossover fic. Pairing is Sara Sidle/Rosalie Hale. Warnings: kink! And Sara gets her mouth washed out with soap :


++Rosalie

The only smell I liked better than sex was leather. Both assaulted my nostrils as I pushed open the doors of the club and stepped inside. Wordless music, soft and sensual, surrounded me, the bass pounding through my body; the sensation of a heartbeat in my chest. Ironic, as it were, because I *did* feel alive here.

Heads turned, following my every move, but they always did. I had learned to ignore them by now, and they all knew that I would pick my prey, not the other way around. If my attire did not send the message, my attitude left no doubt. I was on the prowl, my hunting instincts piqued at a new scent in the room. I turned my head to follow it and she caught my attention immediately, venom flooding my mouth as I laid eyes on her perfect skin. Pale, with freckles, and a slight pink tint to her cheeks as she tried not to look at things going on around her. It was obvious she wasn't here to partake in the club's... indulgent activities.

She was tall, standing stiffly, jotting notes in a steno-pad and nodding every few seconds, listening as a feisty blonde next to her asked questions of the club's owner. I had to have her.

I swallowed, trying to get my instincts under control, and had to look away to accomplish it. My eyes burned less and I swallowed again, clearing my mouth of the venom that signaled my hunger. I couldn't afford to scare her off... not when I wanted her so badly.

I slowly turned back to her, letting my gaze wander the length of her body. She wore jeans and a low-cut blouse, silver with blue roses on it, that accentuated her chest and hugged the flat, muscled plane of her stomach. I already wanted to pull that shirt up and lick her until she whimpered. Usually in this situation I would use my inhuman charms, but for some reason I wanted her to want me all on her own.

The conversation looked about to finish, and it was time to make my move, before her business was through and she'd leave. I sauntered over to the trio, all eyes on me, I knew, and stopped beside the object of my interest. She smelled even better up close. "I don't think I've seen you here before," I whispered, offering a devious grin when she jumped.

When she looked at me her jaw went slack, and I couldn't help a teasing raise of my eyebrow, as if to say 'oh really?'.

"I'm with the Crime Lab."

Oh, that was *hot*. "Your badge and gun gave me a clue," I said, allowing my eyes to drop to her gun belt. Something else that was incredibly hot. "Though my first thought was Detective."

She frowned, doing her best not to look anywhere but my face, but her peripheral vision betrayed her, I think, because I could see her swallow hard. "Not even close."

I chuckled, reaching out to trail a finger down her arm, making her shiver and pull back sharply, shooting me a warning glare. Her feisty blonde partner seemed amused, and not-too-discretely nudged her in the ribs.

"What she means to say is that her name is Sara," the blonde offered with a cheeky grin.

I noticed Sara nudge her back angrily, but I just smiled, looking up at her from under thickly painted lashes. "Sara," I repeated, trying the name out, and loving how it sounded rolling off my tongue. "I am called Mistress Rosalie, but you may call me Rose." For now.

++Sara

Okay, there was a Goddess paying attention to me and I forgot how to breathe. It was fine when I thought she was interested because we're in law enforcement, but as soon as I realized it was personal, my functions all just stopped. Especially the ones that told my brain what to tell my mouth to say. Catherine had to speak for me, of all horrifying things.

Rose. She was staring at me like she wouldn't mind having me all to herself, and that didn't help my articulateness. "I, we're just here on a case." As if that wasn't strikingly obvious. I tried to be discrete about smacking Catherine's hand when she pinched my arm, but I'm sure Rose noticed. She didn't seem like the type of woman who missed much, if anything at all. Her subtle smirk told me I was right.

++Rosalie

She was here on a case. It was amusing to me that she specified the obvious. She was nervous, she could barely speak to me, and my sadistic urges were flaring hotter with each second I breathed her in. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Wewe're on the clock," Sara stammered.

I couldn't help a low chuckle, and shook my head. "I was offering juice or water. We don't serve liquor here."

She flushed, and the urge to scrape my fingernails across her cheek had me nearly reaching out. The blonde rolled her eyes and nodded, answering for the two of them. "We'll have some water, that'd be great. Thank you."

I snapped my fingers and one of the club's waitresses hurried over to tend to my needs. I noticed both Sara and the blonde watching with wide eyes as I said two words to the waitress. "Three waters." And she rushed off to collect them.

"Nice," the blonde said, her surprise giving way to a broad grin.

I returned her grin, though mine was much more blasé, and my eyes again traveled the length of Sara's body before settling on her face. "So, Sara..." I drew her name out, making it sound impossibly sensual. "Can I convince you to stay awhile?"

I've never seen anyone turn so red. "No," she said quickly, her brows furrowing into a frown.

She was fucking adorable. Now I wanted to cuddle her as well as tie her up and beat her.

"Excuse us, please," the blonde said, giving me a conspiratorial look and holding up one finger to indicate they'd be right back.

++Sara

Catherine dragged me away and hissed at me fiercely. "Are you crazy?"

"What?" I asked, my eyes widening.

"What do you mean what? Did you *look* at her? She's fucking gorgeous, and she's got you on her radar! If you don't go for it I'll never speak to you again!"

"But we're on the clock, and I think she wants to... do weird things to me!" I argued, my voice on the verge of a whine. "And you know how I get around women that are interested in me! I freeze, I already did it, she probably thinks I'm an idiot!"

"The hottest woman in this building just essentially invited you into her bed, and you're going to say no because she might possibly think you're an idiot?"

When she put it that way, I thought I was an idiot, too. "I can't, Cat."

"I'll kill you. You have not had a date in months, and I will kill you. Unless you just don't think she's hot, in which case I'll back off."

I was going for a blushing record here, and managed to shrug my shoulders somewhat casually. "She's hot."

"Then get your ass back over there and tell her you changed your mind. I'll cover for you."

"Catherine," I said, and now I know I was whining. I couldn't do this! I was horrible at talking to women!

++Rosalie

Of course I could hear everything they said, even ten feet away and whispering. I tried not to look smug as the blonde, *Catherine*, ushered Sara back over and stopped in front of me. The waitress had returned with our waters in the interim and I had her place them on the counter beside me, so now I uncapped Sara's and held it out to her, our fingers brushing as she took the bottle.

She startled, no doubt because my skin was so cold, but I just moved on, doing the same for Catherine. Once both ladies had their drinks, I turned back to Sara, tilting my head a bit with a smile. "Are you sure I can't convince you to stay? I'd take you to a much more comfortable room."

Sara looked like she might throw up as she gripped her water bottle, knuckles turning white with the effort. She took a long swallow, a small stream trailing from the corner of her mouth down the side of her face, and it was all I could do not to lean forward and lick it up. I was glad I controlled myself, because she finally gave in, a shrug and tight-lipped nod signaling her acceptance of my offer. And that meant I'd have the chance to lick a lot more than her face.

"Why don't you give your notebook and pen to Catherine," I suggested, and once she had done so, I gently took hold of her elbow, guiding her toward the back of the club. I turned to mouth 'thank you' over my shoulder, and the blonde just smirked and winked before turning to leave.

"Where are we going?" Sara asked, trembling slightly as she walked with me.

"Just through those curtains and into a private room," I replied.

"Nobody can see in, right?" she asked nervously.

"Not unless you'd like them to. Would you like an audience?" I asked sweetly.

"No," she said, just as vehemently as I expected. "What are you interested in doing t--"

I interrupted her smoothly as I opened the door to an unoccupied room. "Shh..." I pulled her inside and shut the door, sliding the deadbolt locked. I turned to face her and reached one hand up, trailing a fingernail lightly down the front of her throat, into the valley between her breasts. "Behave."

++Sara

Behave? What exactly did that mean? What would be considered misbehaving? God, she smelled good. Just having her so close to me was thrilling my nerves. I still wanted to know what she planned to do to me, but even if I didn't know what her definition of behaving was, I did get the point that she'd rather I not ask that particular question. So I didn't. I just bit my lip and looked at her, hoping my expression would convey that I was completely lost and relying on her to lead the way.

"If I do something you do not like, you simply need to say 'stop' or 'no', and I will stop."

Her voice was so self-assured without sounding cocky. I nodded to indicate I understood what she'd just said.

"If I tell you to do something, you will do it, unless you sincerely object, in which case you will respectfully explain why you cannot. If I do not find the reason satisfactory, you will still be excused from the action, but you will be punished."

My throat went dry, my knees threatening to buckle under the weight of Rose's words. Punished? How? And how badly?

I chose not to ask, merely nodding my head again in understanding. I had to admit, I was actually intrigued and excited. I had never done something like this before, and Rosalie was amazingly sexy.

++Rosalie

Absolutely. Fucking. Delicious. "Answer with words, not gestures," I reprimanded her in a stern voice, and watched her eyes widen as a blush spread over her beautiful face. "Do you understand the rules?"

"Yes," she rushed.

I stepped closer, leaning in to let my breath caress her ear as I whispered into it. "Are you scared?"

"Yes," she breathed softly, and I was glad for her honesty.

"Are you excited?" I asked, flicking the tip of my tongue once against her earlobe, delighting in the violent shiver that visibly shook her.

"Yes," she admitted.

"Good," I purred, clawing the fingernails of both hands lightly down her back. "I won't disappoint." I moved behind her, dropping my hands to her waist, and squeezed. "Tell me your name again." I wanted to hear her say it.

"Sara," she obeyed, and I could feel her struggling with whether to lean into me. I was glad she decided against it. I didn't want to punish her so soon.

"Sara," I repeated, stroking my fingers back and forth over her belly, putting more pressure when I felt the quivering beneath my touch. She let out a stream of air, almost like after holding your breath underwater for minutes and then coming to the surface to breathe. I took that opportunity to slide my hands up, covering her breasts with my palms. She whimpered, and I've never been so aroused in my life. "For the next few hours, these are mine," I told her, my voice low and husky, digging my fingertips into her flesh to emphasize my point. It wasn't a direct question, but I had a feeling she was intelligent enough to know I wanted a response.

"Yes," she acknowledged.

Her breathing picked up speed again as I moved my hands slowly down her sides, sliding one forward and between her legs, squeezing the crotch of her pants. "And this is mine."

"Yes," she wheezed. If I wasn't careful, her knees were going to give out.

"Go to the bed and lie face down."

Careful, measured steps carried her to the bed and she climbed onto it, slowly lowering herself into the position I had requested. She was so compliant; my arousal was flaring hot between my legs. I could not imagine a more appealing submissive than the nervous, hesitant yet subtly excited woman currently doing everything I asked of her.

++Sara

I had no idea what to expect next. My jeans felt constricting against the throbbing ache Rosalie was causing in me. No one had ever asked me to be submissive, and while I was still scared out of my mind, the excitement and thrill of the foreign situation was turning me on more than I would have ever thought it could. I liked hearing her command me, and I liked obeying her commands. So far, anyway. She seemed to be going slow with me, and I was feeling more comfortable every second.

She wasn't immediately on the bed with me, and after a few minutes I turned my head to look over my shoulder, my breath leaving me in a rush at the sight. She was still clad in black leather - pants and a zip-front halter top - but now she held a riding crop in one hand, and a predatory grin on her face as she approached the bed.

I didn't even have time to wonder if she was going to hit me with it before I felt the tip bite into the back of my shoulder, stinging even through my shirt, and I gasped in a hissing breath.

"I did not ask you to turn around," she said smoothly, and I quickly dropped my head back down, laying my forehead on the red silk comforter, just as the crop connected with the back of my other shoulder.

Was I supposed to apologize, or be quiet? It was hard to think with the tiny little fires on my skin pricking my nerves, but I decided to be quiet. I couldn't believe she had hit me, but then again, I couldn't believe I had even accepted her invitation to begin with.

++Rosalie

Sara was a smart girl... and her reactions were perfect. I struck her once more on each shoulder blade, almost purring at the way she sucked in little rapid breaths. Everything she did stimulated my mind and my body to a degree I had not experienced in a very long time.

I climbed onto the bed, sitting astride the backs of her knees, and leaned forward to press myself against her back, my lips inches from her ear. "I hope I won't have to punish you again," I said, though I wouldn't mind all that much. "Do you like to be punished?"

"No," she said, her voice shaky and quiet, but obviously very sure of her answer.

"Will you behave?"

"Yes." Just as shaky and quiet, but just as sure as before.

I dropped my lips to the side of her neck and kissed, making her gasp and shiver. The hunger that surged through me almost made me miss her breathless words.

"You're freezing."

I detached from her neck, anger bubbling up to replace my affection for her temporarily. I really wanted to punish her now. "Did I ask for your opinion?" I asked sharply, sitting up and moving away from her, to stand on the floor.

She stiffened, realizing her mistake, and I thought she might cry as she answered, "no."

"You said you don't like to be punished, but I'll have to assume otherwise. You also said, just moments ago, that you would behave, about which I'll also have to assume otherwise. Remain where you are and do not speak."

++Sara

Oh, shit. I had managed to actually piss her off. That was not good, and I felt bad for it. But her lips were seriously freezing, it felt like she'd been sucking on an ice cube, and I had just reacted. I mentally smacked myself, determined not to upset her again, because I liked things a whole lot better when she was fawning over me and kissing my neck, rubbing my belly, laying on top of me...

I stayed perfectly still, listening as her footsteps faded. What was she going to do to me? I should have kept my mouth shut. I had just promised to behave. It's not like I was being forced to go along with her... it was my choice.

Her footsteps returned and I felt her move onto the bed, then a hand was wrapped tightly in my hair, tugging to get me to sit up and turn my head to the side. I did so without speaking, keeping my eyes closed so I wouldn't have to face whatever was coming.

"Open your mouth."

I had no idea why she'd want me to do that, but I did it, and regretted it instantly afterward. The acrid taste on my tongue told me she'd put a bar of soap in my mouth, and I tried unsuccessfully not to gag. God, it tasted awful. I kept my eyes shut tight in case the bitterness made my eyes water. I didn't want her to think I was crying.

"Bite."

Oh, no... Was she serious? Maybe I *would* cry now. I slowly closed my mouth, biting down on the slippery bar, and it was thin enough to break in half, leaving part of it inside. Yep, I was crying. Fuck. I really didn't want to cry. But it was beyond revolting, getting to the point of making me nauseous.

She bent forward to look me in the eyes, which I finally opened when I felt her penetrating gaze on my eyelids. "If you speak out of turn again, I will use liquid and make you swallow it," she said, emphasizing her words to make them very, very clear. "Do you understand?"

I couldn't talk with the soap in my mouth, so I nodded my head. And I meant it.

++Rosalie

My deliciously repentant girl was crying, and it pained me briefly, but if I wanted the lesson to stick, I'd have to see it through. So I ignored the tears for the moment, and acknowledged her nod with one of my own. Then I held out my hand and said gently, "spit."

She spit the soap into my hand with obvious relief, and I tossed it into the trash beside the nightstand, then offered her a tissue. "You may spit twice into the tissue so you don't swallow the lather."

She did, with a pitifully disgusted look on her face, and I took the tissue back, throwing that one away as well. I could tell she was sulking, and it made me want to laugh, but humiliation wasn't my style, and I knew that would humiliate her. I reached up to wipe her tears instead, stroking her face with gentle fingertips, and leaned close, stopping a breath away. "Would you like me to kiss you, Sara?"

Her eyes drifted closed and back open, her lashes fluttering slightly. "Yes," she answered, and I was glad to note that the punishment didn't make her any less sure of her answers.

"Then ask nicely."

A blush spread over her cheeks, something I'd never get tired of seeing, and she closed her eyes again. "Please?"

I wanted to kiss her more than I've ever wanted to kiss a human, so I held out for just a little longer. "Please what?"

She licked her lips, then bit her bottom one for a second before asking again. "Please kiss me?"

"Do you think you've been good enough to deserve a kiss?"

"I--I-no," she said, dropping her chin to her chest.

I slid a hand beneath her chin and lifted her face, even though her eyes were closed. "Yes you have, Sara," I said gently, pressing my lips to hers very briefly in a chaste kiss that promised much more than that. Her taste was going to be my undoing. My nostrils flared in an attempt to control my need, as I kissed her like that once more, then pressed my mouth against her more firmly.

++Sara

I've never been kissed like that. I don't know what it was, it didn't seem mechanically different than most other kisses, but something about Rosalie and her kiss sent me reeling. Sparks seemed to fly, my head was spinning, and I was so wet that I ached to get out of my pants. She made me throb, made me want her in the worst way, made me want to please her in every way. Her lips weren't so cold anymore, but they still chilled me even as they set me on fire.

I was about to beg her to do more, to kiss me harder, touch me, *something*, when the taste of soap in my mouth reminded me to keep it shut unless asked otherwise. It was weird for me, not being able to just speak my mind. But here, in this room, with this woman, I liked it.

Suddenly her hands found my breasts, and I groaned when she squeezed them. I wished she'd go under my shirt. But she seemed to like to tease me, to set her own pace regardless of how badly I wanted her to touch me. Skin to skin, and I swore to myself that I wouldn't comment if her hands were as cold as her lips.

"What do you want?" she asked me.

Such a simply complex question. I didn't know how to answer. I didn't want to say 'everything', even though that's what it felt like I wanted right now. I opened my mouth before I knew what I was going to say, and ended up stuttering and sounding like an idiot. Again. "I-I-I don't know. I jusjust want more, of-of you." Great, Sara.

I thought my lame answer would amuse her, but I was surprised to see a fire flash in her golden eyes instead, and she pinned me with a look that said she was definitely something *other* than amused. I don't know how to describe it, exactly. She looked... hungry. "What do you mean, you want more of me?" she asked in a low voice.

I fumbled with my words again, still flustered and hating that fact. "I-I-want you to touch me harder," I tried to explain. "Please..."

She didn't just look hungry anymore, now she looked ravenous. She squeezed my breasts harder, sliding her fingers out to pinch and tug on my nipples, which were hard as diamonds in the rough.

++Rosalie

I pinched her nipples, trying to provide an outlet for the pent-up desire clouding my brain. But she just groaned, and threw her head back, and I was about to lose control. I had to go slowly; I couldn't afford to lose control even for a second.

I captured her lips again, moving my hands down to push at her shirt, getting it up to her ribs before I had to stop and taste the newly exposed skin.

I lowered my lips to her belly and slid my tongue out, dragging it slowly across her stomach, making circles around her navel before dipping inside. I pulled back quickly, though, feeling the animalistic urge creeping up too fast, and put distance between us, swallowing a new round of venom that flooded my mouth. She was harder to resist than anyone I'd ever been with. I had never doubted my resolve before this. Now I struggled to keep her blood inside her body. I had to do something or I would devour her. "Take off your shoes."

I could see the frustration and confusion in her eyes but she obeyed without question, bending first one knee and then the other to remove her boots and set them on the floor beside the bed.

"Socks."

Again she obeyed, removing her socks and leaning down to place them inside her boots.

"Get on your hands and knees and ask me to spank you." I couldn't have her out of her pants, I still wanted it too much.

Her eyes went wide, a flush crawling up her neck to settle on her cheeks as she slowly turned over and pushed up onto her hands and knees. "Please sp-spank me," she said, though I could tell the request was insincere. And why shouldn't it be insincere? I hadn't given her a reason to want a spanking.

"Ask like you mean it."

++Sara

How was I supposed to ask like I meant it, when I didn't mean it at all? I didn't want her to spank me, I wanted her to kiss me and undress me and touch me. "Please spank me," I said again, though I doubt it was any more convincing.

"It's not a punishment, Sara," she whispered, her lips brushing my ear, and I wondered when she'd moved so close. "I don't use spanking as a punishment, ever. It's something intimate, a give and take between the two of us, and I promise you, you'll like it."

She sounded very sure, and for some reason her promise meant enough to me that I believed her. She had me intrigued now. I'd never heard of an enjoyable spanking, and I couldn't begin to imagine how she'd make me enjoy it, but now I wanted her to try. "Please spank me," I asked a third time, but I think she could tell it was different, that I meant it this time.

She purred into my ear, raking her fingernails through my hair before sliding a bit toward the end of the bed, and I felt her arm encircle my waist, holding my hip against her stomach. She must have been sitting on her knees.

I closed my eyes and prepared for her to smack me, but she started rubbing my backside lightly instead. That was a nice surprise, but I still couldn't relax.

++Rosalie

She thought I would hurt her. That was obvious to me in her body language, and I felt incredibly honored that she trusted me anyway. And 'honored' was not an emotion that came to me frequently. She was past my defenses and we hadn't known each other an hour yet.

I slowly rubbed her ass through her jeans for a long time, trying to get her to relax, but she wouldn't. Or couldn't, not sure which. She was waiting for me to spring it on her, I knew, but I wasn't going to do that. "You'll know what's coming before it comes," I said softly, unable to resist leaning down to kiss the exposed sliver of skin between the hem of her shirt and the waist of her jeans. "And I will not hurt you, Sara." That was as much a promise to myself as to her. I just needed to say it out loud.

She didn't say anything, just stayed still, and I started a slow rhythm of feather-light taps across the seat of her pants. I wished I'd played some music, but I could faintly hear the beat of the music from the front of the club, so I kept time to that. I increased the force enough to be sensual and stimulating, and Sara still hadn't relaxed, so I kissed that tasty sliver of skin again and spoke to her with obvious affection. "This is as hard as it gets, beautiful." I wanted to call her mine, *my* beautiful, but I wasn't sure how she'd take that. She hadn't minded when I claimed certain parts of her body for the next few hours, but claiming her whole was different.

She finally settled, the rigidity leaving her muscles, and I kept my promise, never hitting her any harder than the firm, sensual swats designed to feel almost like a massage.

The longer I spanked her, the more I think she liked it. I never varied from the rhythm I'd initially set, so she wouldn't have to guess when the next impact would be. I wanted her to just *feel* it, and her soft, ragged breathing told me that she was.

A few dozen more and she was panting slightly, her head dropped forward between her shoulders, pressing subtly into my hand each time it made contact with her backside.

Another few dozen more and she was moaning with every spank - long, drawn out sounds that made my stomach swirl with butterflies. I could sense that she wanted to say something, but she was being so good, biting her tongue because she knew she didn't have permission to speak. I wanted to know what it was she was trying not to say. "Good girl," I purred, keeping up my motions. "I know you want to speak... and I am curious to hear your thoughts. You have permission to voice them."

She let out another low moan before speaking, and her voice came out raspy and husky, which I loved. "It feels so good," she gasped, pressing her ass into my hand harder now with each strike. "I don't know how you're making it feel so good but I'm--" She paused to suck in a sharp breath as I strayed from the place I'd been hitting and landed a smack right in the middle of her backside, putting pressure on very sensitive nerves inside her. "What are you doing to me?" Her voice cracked now. "I feel like I could--just from this--" She stopped, not willing to say it.

I struck the middle of her backside again, and again she gasped in a breath. "Say it."

She clenched her thighs tightly together and I nudged one of her knees with my own, urging them apart. "I feel like I could come from this," she confessed, almost whining.

I grinned, a wave of fresh desire rolling through me. "You can, if I hit you harder. But I'm not going to do that."

"Please?"

"No, I promised you something and I keep my promises." I wound down the spanking and slid my hand between her legs, my eyes rolling back a bit as I felt how warm and wet she was even through the thick denim material. I squeezed possessively, rubbing back and forth over the seam. "Whose is this?" I asked, wanting to remind her of who her pussy belonged to right now.

She cried out in surprise, then groaned her appreciation, pushing her hips down onto my hand. "Yours," she said breathlessly.

"Tell me what's mine," I growled, rubbing her harder and faster, creating delicious friction.

"My-my breasts," she said, obviously struggling with repeating it.

I stopped rubbing and just squeezed again, my fingers digging into her pelvic bone. "What else is mine? I want a whole sentence, Sara," I whispered, loving the way she twitched under my grasp.

"Unh," she exhaled, taking a deep breath before telling me what I wanted to hear. "My pussy is... yours," she managed to get out without disfluency.

"That's right," I said softly, and I wanted so badly to get rid of her pants and feel her slick heat directly on my fingertips. I could taste her arousal in the air, taste how badly she wanted it too. If we didn't have an audience, it would be too easy to lose control. I had never been with a human in private. I was already risking so much bringing her in here with the drapes closed. I almost whimpered, closing my eyes as I leaned over her back to whisper in her ear, "I want to fuck you."

She *did* whimper, her elbows giving out halfway, and she pushed herself back up. "Please," she begged me, desperation creeping into her voice.

"I want everyone to see me fuck you," I hissed. I didn't want to tell her I *needed* that. "I want everyone to see my fingers in you. I want them to be jealous because I get to claim you, and all they get to do is watch through a wall of glass and wish they were lucky enough to touch you."

++Sara

The fact that she wanted me to allow people to watch was overshadowed by the incredible boost to my ego she was giving me. She thought people would be jealous of *me*?

Fuck, I ached for her. And it sounded like if I didn't let her show me off, then she wasn't going to fuck me. And I needed her to fuck me, probably more than I'd ever needed anyone in my life. I know it's cliche but when you're in the moment it's true.

"Will you let them watch?"

Her icy hot tongue was flicking circles in my ear, driving me to distraction with the conflicting sensations of hot and cold. Could I do it? "Yes," I groaned before my brain could catch up with my mouth.

Her groan matched mine and then she was gone from the bed, and I heard the swooshing sound of the dark red velvet drapes being opened. Oh God. This was it, people could see me now, on my hands and knees, at Rosalie's mercy. They'd see my soaked underwear in a minute, which were much less sexy than I would have liked... but I'd never have imagined myself in this situation and so I had not dressed accordingly. I think I was wearing white boy briefs.

Seconds later she was back on the bed with me, her arms around my waist, fingers working the button and zipper of my pants. I could feel the muscles in her forearms flexing against my sides, and damn, she was strong. She slid my jeans over my hips and pushed them down around my knees, unable to go any farther since I was on all fours.

"I almost don't want to take these off," she said darkly, her hands roaming over my panties, and I could feel the slight shudder that went through her.

She liked my underwear? Please don't let her leave them on... please don't let her leave them on...

++Rosalie

I'd never seen a sexier sight than Sara on her hands and knees in a pair of white cotton boy-cut panties. If I was a guy, I would have blown my load right there. I rubbed her ass, loving the feel of the material stretched tight across her skin, but I had to see her, feel her, penetrate her and fuck her. Now.

I curled my fingers into the waistband and tugged them down in one quick motion, returning one hand between her legs and stroking her inviting warmth once before sinking two fingers deep inside her from behind.

I'm not sure exactly what the sound was that I made, but it was swallowed by her gasping moan and a sharp, loud cry as I entered her and pushed all the way in. The feel of her was incredible, just like I knew it would be, and the smell of her arousal was overwhelming my senses. She was so *wet*. All for me, all because I touched her, all because she wants me.

The heat surrounding my fingers threatened to undo me, but I was no longer worried about losing control, since there were now a dozen witnesses behind the double-paned glass. They couldn't hear us, but they could see us. "You're so fucking wet," I hissed, inching my fingers out and thrusting back in, hard and deliberate, curling to press against her inner walls as I repeated the motion continuously. "Tell me what you like, Sara..." I kissed the spot just behind her left ear, my lips caressing her temporal bone while my free hand slid beneath her to play with her breasts. "They can't hear us."

She shuddered, turning her head to the side to offer my mouth easier access. Her breath was coming in labored groans, with the occasional grunt when I pumped into her with particular force. "I'm, I don't know, I like, what you're doing," she wheezed between thrusts of my fingers.

"Do you like your hair pulled?" I asked, freeing her breasts to grab a handful of her hair and pull, in *just* the right way to make it feel so good. "Do you like your ass played with?" My thumb dipped into her wetness and probed between her cheeks. "Do you like dirty, sinful things whispered into your ear?"

++Sara

Oh my God. She was overwhelming me, making me even more turned on as she brought me close to the edge and then made me stay there until I answered her. "Yes," I choked out, not sure which I was saying yes to, but all of them sounded good.

"I can call you a slut?" she breathed into my ear, making my eyes go wide as a jolt of electricity zapped my clit.

"Y-yes," I shuddered, realizing that though I normally wouldn't like that, I liked it right now.

"My good little slut," she purred, pressing her thumb into my ass and pulling my hair at the same time. "So hot and wet, letting me do anything I want to you and loving it... such a pretty girl, come for Mistress Rosalie now," she crooned, and I couldn't have held back even if I wanted to.

++Rosalie

She came on my fingers, tightening deliciously and shaking, drawing me in deeper and then releasing with a yell. She was so unbelievably breathtaking, and *electric*, warming my cold skin and making me come too. I rarely let anyone touch me, and it worked out well because I was so in tune with my sexual partners that their pleasure usually brought me release as well. I could almost feel what Sara was feeling - she hid nothing from me, displaying herself openly and trusting me with her submission.

My body shook along with hers, my fingers buried deep within her, my groin pressed tightly against her left hip, my other hand curled in her hair, never letting go until we both came back down.

I had the overwhelming urge to hold her, and I slowly withdrew my fingers from her pussy, petting her head once before crossing quickly to the glass and shutting the drapes. I was back to the bed in less than five seconds, crawling up next to her and urging her to lie down.

She complied, rolling onto her side facing away from me, and I draped an arm across her stomach, pulling her tight against me. For the first time all evening I was at a loss for what to say. I didn't want her to leave... ever. And that scared me.


End file.
